custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Explore the Earth with Barney (in SagwaFufuandHunHun's dream)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on January 10, 1995. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #That's What a Island Is #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under the Sea #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This marks: **The first time Michael, Derek, Tina, Luci and Kristen appear together. The next time would be in "The Best of Barney". **The last regular appearences of Michael, Derek, Tina and Luci and their regular Season 3 appearences. Derek and Tina would later make guest appearences in "On The Move", "Barney's Party Celebration" and "The Best of Barney", while Michael would make a guest appearence in "Sing and Dance with Barney" and "The Best of Barney" and Luci would make a guest appearence in "Barney's Hollywood Surprise" and "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Great Adventure", the "A Day in the Park with Barney" show, "Let's Show Respect", "Once Upon A Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Filming and production took place in September 5-9, 1994. Activity Booklet This home video comes with upcoming things such as the third season which would premiere on Feburary 27, 1995. Preview Script *(the 1992 Barney Home Video logo plays, but it's the Also Avaliable variant. After that, it translates to the preview, just like the Season 2 intro's ending transition) *Barney: Has everyone buckled up their seatbelts? *All (except Barney): Seatbelts buckled! *Barney: Okay, and here we go! (music starts for The Wheels on the Bus) *Announcer: In this brand new video, Barney and the gang take a trip across the earth. Their first stop is: The jungle. *Derek: Is this the jungle, Barney? *Barney: It certainly is, Derek. Where we can see lots of animals here and there. *Announcer: After that, the next stop is: the North Pole. *All: Winter's wonderful; it's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. Snow is sparkling, trees are glistening, it's that time of year. *Announcer: And their final stop for the trip is the island. *All: Icy, creamy ice cream can't be beat. *Announcer: So, come along and join the exploring fun with Barney and his friends in "Explore the Earth with Barney". Now on home video. *(music for "Icy Creamy Ice Cream" ends, as the preview ends) Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Hot Potato music video #Bob the Builder Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Come on Over to Barney's House trailer #Barney's Super-Singing Circus trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney and Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Angelina Ballerina trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)